You Are Not Alone
by MarandaWrites
Summary: Shortfic/oneshot. Hermione sits alone in a room. She feels a cold hand touch her cheek. The past is visiting, and she needs to accept it and move on. This short ficlet will be part of a much bigger story in the future.


Disclaimer: I do not own HP

A/N: I know I have a zillion unfinished fics, but I needed to get this out. Hope you enjoy my one-shot. POST-WAR, SPOILERS. This is short, sweet, and to the point. It's going to be used in a future fic of mine.

_**You Are Not Alone**_

A flickering light formed shadows on the wall. Hermione tried to see herself in the mirror through the darkness. She sat alone, contemplating anything and everything that swam in her mind. She could clearly see the contours of her body reflected from the vanity mirror as she stood up. A soft knocking was audible from the closed door of the small room. Hermione stood up and walked towards the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

A feminine voice called, "Your Mother, darling. Wanted to see if your were alright in there. It's almost time."

"I'm good, Mom. I'll be out in a few minutes. Just need to adjust my hair a bit."

"That's fine," Mrs. Granger said. "You know where I'll be if you need me."

As Hermione sat back down at the vanity, a chill crawled up her spine. She stared at the dancing candlelight, untouched by its heat. Suddenly, the flame died out.

There were no sounds heard at first, but Hermione knew he was there. He had been following her for quite some time, but only in her dreams. The last time she saw his handsome face was on the day of his death. And now, he was haunting her. It disturbed Hermione, but she made no quick movements and remained silent. Never in her life had she been more motivated to let things play out for themselves. She had no intention of disturbing the peace in which he brought with him when he watched her.

A gentle, cold hand brushed over Hermione's cheek. She shivered. In a moment, the same cold hand trailed gently down and across her neck, eventually making its way to each of her shoulders.

"Hermione," A familiar voice called. It was deep with years of pain hidden within, yet soft with hope.

Before Hermione replied, she let the feeling of the hand fulfill her soul.

She spoke in a whisper, "I knew you had been haunting me for some time now. It was years ago, but the image of you is permanently inscribed in the deepest part of my heart like a tatoo. Why couldn't you have said something when you were alive?"

"It would have made no difference . . ."

Hermione took her wand off of the vanity. In seconds, the candle was lit again.

"If you had told me, I wouldn't be here right now. Neither would you. But you were so stubborn. You didn't let anyone near you unless it was for professional reasons. I asked myself time and time again if I had the guts to talk to you. The answer was always no."

Now that the room was slightly lit, Hermione could see his reflection in the mirror. She turned around and stood up, finally ready to face Severus Snape's ghost.

Snape frowned, his translucent body aching to be made of flesh again.

"Like I said, it would have made no difference."

Hermione stood inches away from Severus. "Then why are you here?"

"I never said goodbye."

"-And _now's_ the time? I've nothing for you, Severus. I have to hurry up, so tell me what's really on your mind. It's not like you have anything to lose . . .You're already dead."

Snape scowled.

"Sorry," Hermione added. "I'm just nervous."

Appologies were never accepted by Snape. He thought of them as a poor excuse to get away with something malicious or cruel. The words Hermione spoke reminded him of how mean people could really be.

A little louder now, Severus said, "You need to listen to me. I only have a short time here."

"O.K, I'll listen." Hermione took a deep breath to calm down. It wasn't Snape that made her anxious.

He explained, "There's always been something on my mind. I can only cross over if I complete all my unfinished business, and you're on my list. Hermione," Snape lowered his head and continued. "You've always been smart. You've always been stubborn, too. I know as your professor, I picked on you a lot. Truth is, I loved you. You knew how I felt. It wasn't lust. My feelings for you were caused by your innocence, youth, and carefree ways despite your stress. I admired you."

Hermione blushed.

"Thank you," Hermione said kindly, "you just made me feel so much better. I never expected that from you, Severus."

With a full grin across his face, Snape began to laugh. "I never thought someone like you could be so nervous."

"Me either. I guess things like love just change you. But it's a good change. I'm the girl I have always wanted to be. Again, I thank you."

Snape relaxed for a moment and nodded his head. His ecstatic expression fell.

"Then, I guess it's time." Hermione understood immediately.

"Farewell, Hermione Granger. Though it may sound odd coming from me, _good luck._"

Hermione smiled sweetly and closed her eyes. Severus faded away with the darkness, leaving Hermione alone once more.

She looked at the candle and realized it was time to take her head out of the clouds and face reality. A knot of nerves that had been sitting at the bottom of her stomach finally disappeared. She was ready to move forward with life.

With one heavy breath, Hermione blew out the candle. She hid her wand in the vanity's drawer to take out after. Before she left the room, she turned on the light and took one last glamce in the vanity. Her teary-eyes didn't need explanation.

"Time to go," She said to herself.

Hermione opened the door and walked into a hall. Her Father paced back and forth, stopping instantly when his little girl arrived with a smile.

"My Baby," He glowed with happiness. "Are you ready?"

Hermione peeked into a very large room that extended out of the hall. She saw the red carpet outstretched from her door to an altar, where a very loving red-head stood. His foot tapped and palms sweated, but Ronald would never admit to such things.

"Are you ready?" Mr. Granger asked again.

As Hermione stood side-by-side with her Father, she sighed. "Yes, I am ready. One chapter of life has ended, and a whole new one has begun. Thank you, Daddy."

"I love you sweetheart."

Instantly, an orchestra began playing a beautiful symphony. Hermione took her first step down the isle and for once felt very happy with life. Someone was waiting to be her husband. Someone was willing to spend a whole lifetime making a whole new world to live in, learn in, laugh in, and love in. Hermione knew the past was where it belonged, and it was time to begin her life being _Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley._

At last, Hermione didn't need a mirror to see her joy reflecting back to her. It was shown in the eyes of her beloved.


End file.
